


dish jenga

by Just_once_more



Series: Почти что «Британская Энциклопедия» современного сленга [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Это как игра «дженга», только из тарелок, скопившихся в раковине. И Джону приходится играть в неё против своей воли.Бета Many happy returns.





	dish jenga

**как игра «дженга», только из посуды, скопившейся в раковине**

Это наконец-то случилось.

Шерлок поудобнее устроился на диване, вжимая лопатки в подушку. Полусонный вскрик Джона отстал от громоподобного звона посуды ровно на полсекунды, что явно свидетельствовало о том, что он успел задремать в своём кресле. И теперь, как всегда в первые минуты пробуждения, будет раскрасневшимся, встрёпанным и злым. И очень забавным — из-за замедленной реакции.

— Грёбаные... причиндалы! Что за хрень!

— Посуда, — уточнил Шерлок, наблюдая за тем, какими осоловелыми глазами Джон обводит гостиную. Вряд ли он сейчас способен к аналитическому мышлению в самой примитивной его форме. — Это же очевидно.

Джон почесал затылок и поднялся, оправляя домашние джинсы с обтрепавшимися швами. Едва разминулся с креслом и направился на кухню, проверять. Как будто Шерлок его когда-то обманывал... по крайней мере, в таких мелочах.

— Шерлок.

Судя по тону, Джон обнаружил то, что и ожидалось. Съехавшую в раковину гору посуды, которую они оба наставляли вокруг уже вторые или третьи сутки. Благо по вечерам они предпочитали питаться едой навынос — коробочки от пиццы и лапши сразу летели в мусорку, — а то раковина непременно заполнилась бы в два раза быстрее. По самым оптимистичным подсчётам.

— Шерлок, это ребячество. Я же просил.

— И я отложил опыты по реперфузии сосудов ампутированной конечности на неделю. Целую неделю, Джон, имей совесть! Упустил такой образец только ради того, чтобы не беспокоить твой внезапно чувствительный для хирурга желудок.

— Я не хочу видеть на своей кухне чью-то ногу в компании аппаратов искусственного кровообращения. Уеду на повышение квалификации, хоть Франкенштейна здесь клепай, только без меня. И сейчас не об этом разговор. Иди сюда.

— Я занят.

— Чем? У нас уже третьи сутки нет ни одного дела. — Джон высунулся из проёма. — Ты сидишь дома, начал нормально есть и спать в тёмное время суток. Сара перестала ворчать о том, что нужно выходить в смены по расписанию, а я впервые вижу, как номер Лейстрейда исчезает из списка последних пяти набранных контактов. Даже непривычно. Иди на кухню. Пожалуйста.

Тяжёлый вздох — и босые ноги касаются пола. В гостиной холодно, но на кухне, которая кажется самой необжитой комнатой в их квартире, ещё прохладнее. По ногам тянет сквозняк из открытого в комнате Джона окна.

— И?

— Кто поставил самую большую тарелку на самую маленькую кружку?

Шерлок пожимает плечами. Язык чешется сказать «человек, слабо знакомый с законами геометрии и гравитационной теорией», но это неправда. Шерлок сделал это специально. И Джону об этом знать необязательно.

— Это невыносимо. — Он всплёскивает руками. — Я больше не буду этим заниматься.

— Я давно говорил, что работа в госпитале не для тебя. Там скучно.

— Я. Больше. Не стану. Мыть. За тобой. Посуду.

— Как тебе будет угодно.

Они оба ещё не знают, что это противостояние затянется надолго. Зато об этом догадывается миссис Хадсон, когда, запрокинув голову к потолку, слушает громовые раскаты падающих (и иногда бьющихся) пирамид из стекла и керамики. После первой «крови» Джон прячет свою любимую чашку в комнате, и Шерлок, хоть и догадывается, что она наверняка стоит между кроватью и тумбочкой, не препятствует. К любой посуде, если она не лабораторная, он одинаково равнодушен.

***

_«И кто этого мудака за язык тянул?»_  — безмолвно вопрошает Джон самого себя, с трудом втаскивая собственное тело по кажущейся бесконечной лестнице наверх, в квартиру.

Ну да, он тоже хорош: сделал ставку, воспользовавшись талантами Шерлока. То есть — наверняка, и неплохо разжился деньгами на пустяке. В отличие от Кайла. И тот не нашёл ничего остроумнее, чем пожелать Джону «лёгкой смены». Стоит ли говорить, что за следующие двадцать шесть часов прилечь не вышло вовсе, а присесть приходилось не раз. В основном чтобы не свалиться в обморок от усталости.

Гостиная встречает его тишиной и пустотой. Джон сперва даже не обращает внимания на тонкий свист на краешке сознания, столь не характерный для привычного звукового фона 221В, состоящего из рока семидесятых из комнат миссис Хадсон, надрывного рёва почти выкипевшего чайника и Шерлока, который посреди этого хаоса в очередной раз словил дзен в какой-нибудь немыслимой позе. В кресле. Вниз головой, закинув ноги на спинку.

Когда Джон почти вываливается из-за поворота комнаты, всё становится ясным. Братья Холмс сидят друг напротив друга и пристально разглядывают свои сложенные на груди руки. Оба.

— Майк-рофт? — Имя старшего в устах невыспавшегося Джона напоминает скорее попытку икнуть, тем не менее упомянутый Майкрофт поднимает на него невозмутимое лицо. Приходится продолжить: — Как... неожиданно. Я только с дежурства. Чай будете?..

Чёрт, думает Джон, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как насмешливо Шерлок хмурит брови. Чай. Посуда. У нас не осталось ни одной чистой кружки в доме. А миссис Хадсон свой сервиз на растерзание не отдаст, она говорила. Мудрая женщина. Купила себе посудомойку и счастлива.

— Буду, — чопорно кивает Майкрофт. — А вы?

— Я... сейчас. Только переоденусь. И в душ.

— Не спешите, — всё так же размеренно произносит гость, не меняя положения изящно наклонённой к плечу головы. Истукан, чтоб его. Невозмутимый и безжалостный.

Джон стоит под тёплыми струями душа, пытаясь собрать мысли воедино. Недосыпание сродни алкогольному опьянению, это точно. Мир такой же ускользающе-блеклый, собственное тело повинуется не с первого раза, движения рваные и неловкие. Сейчас бы задёрнуть шторы поплотнее, заползти под одеяло и отключиться до вечера, надеясь, что Шерлок до наступления темноты не сорвётся на какое-нибудь расследование... Если бы.

Кран визгливо протестует, однако закручивается до упора. Бортик ванной норовит выскользнуть из хватки пальцев, полотенце кажется слишком жёстким, царапая кожу. Одежда раздражает распаренное тело — и это хорошо. В конце концов, в гостиной его ждут двое мужчин, которые способны и по отдельности довести любого святого до белого каления, а уж вместе... К тому же Джон никогда не был святым.

И всегда ненавидел мыть посуду.

_«Кажется, мне нехорошо,_  — думает Джон, прислонившись к косяку. —  _Совсем нехорошо. Нужно меньше работать в ночные смены, пока совсем с катушек не слетел»._

Холмсы пьют чай. Из тонких фарфоровых чашек с резными краями. На придвинутом к камину пуфе стоит поднос с чайником, молочником и трёхэтажным блюдцем, заставленным эклерами. Джон трёт глаза, понимает, что картина в гостиной не изменилась, и в полусне бредёт к раковине. Тарелки и кружки пытаются сбежать из-под пальцев — вот только Джон неумолим и сосредоточен. Он тщательно перемывает всю гору посуды, наставленную в раковине и вокруг неё; складывает в шкаф; морщится, разглядывая получившийся натюрморт.

— Ничего не понимаю, — бормочет он себе под нос перед тем, как уйти к себе и отрубиться прямо на застеленной кровати, не раздеваясь.

— Что и требовалось доказать, — произносит Шерлок, проводив раскачивающегося из стороны в сторону соседа пристальным взглядом. Майкрофт тем временем отставляет чашку и достаёт из кармана пиджака телефон. — Это рефлекс. Непонятно, почему Джон это отрицает.

— Антея, эклеры кончились. И будь добра, принеси ещё чая.

— С бергамотом, — добавляет Шерлок нарочито громко, чтобы его услышала помощница брата. — И ещё чашек. Штук двадцать. Нужно повторить эксперимент.


End file.
